The Pianist
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: When a world-class pianist comes to stay with the Stewarts, will Miley be able to cope? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Miley ran in and threw her backpack onto the couch.

"Dad!"

"What is it, bud?"

"Jake- Whoa!! Why is there a piano where the TV should go?"

It was true. Robbie Ray had replaced the TV with a brown baby grand piano.

"Well, I decided to bring in a boarder. You know the talent competition in a couple weeks?"

Hannah Montana had been promoting that competition for the past century, it seemed like. According to the promotion spill, it was the most prestigious competition for minors, and if you won, you got a scholarship to the best piano teacher in Taiwan.

"Yeah…" "Well, the contestants needed a place to stay. So I volunteered our home for one of them."

"Dad!" Miley whined, "We're already the geekiest kids on the block, why make us all the more geeky?"

"Miley, I thought you might like this! She's your age, and plays piano. She'll only be here for a couple weeks, and I'll expect you to be nice to her. She'll go to school with you, and you will help her with anything she needs."

"Well what's her name?"

"Her name is Kristen Jenson, and she's 15."

"Where is she now?"

"She's due to arrive in about," He looked at his watch "An hour. So go clean up your room!"

"Why should I clean my room? It's not like she's going to go up there!"

"I'm going to move the day bed in there, and you two will share a room! I know you'll get along fine. Now go!"

Miley stormed up to her room and sighed. This was so unfair. Her dad hadn't even asked her! And now she had to share a room with her! Ugh, life was so unfair.

An hour later…

Robbie arrived home from the airport with a stunning girl. Miley took one look at her, and thought "Whoa. I'm glad Jackson isn't home!". Out loud she said "Hi! Your name is Kristen, right?"  
Kristen looked at the ground.

"Yes, Kristen Jenson." She mumbled. Miley thought she seemed pretty shy. Well, she would have to change that!

"Well, are you tired? Do you want to go lay down? My dad put another bed in my room, and I thought we might have fun together!"

"Okay. Um, where is your piano? I kinda need to practice."

"Well, the piano is right over here! I don't know if it's in tune or not, but you could probably tell as soon as you play it."

Kristen gave Miley an odd look. Miley couldn't figure out what that was supposed to mean. Then it hit her. She had seen the application her dad had sent in, and it said she didn't know anything about music. But Hannah did.

"Well, that's what my dad said."

Kristen still looked pretty nervous, so she walked over and sat down at the piano. Playing a C# Major scale, she nodded.

"This is just perfect! It's almost like the one I have at home!"

Please tell me how I'm doing! I've had this story all planned out in my mind for a while, and finally got around to putting it on the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Miley rolled her eyes. She, along with Robbie Ray and Jackson, were in the middle of a three-hour concert. Okay, so it wasn't the middle, it was a half an hour in. Being extremely bored, she pulled a book out from under the couch cushion she was sitting on. Jackson nudged her elbow, and she looked at him. He nodded his head towards Robbie Ray, who was frowning and glaring at her at the same time. Miley started to put the book away, but Robbie Ray held out his hand. She begrudgingly handed the book to him. He took it, looked at the title (which was How to Make Out with Your Boyfriend Yes, I know. Cheesy title, but if you have a better one, hit the review button at the bottom of the page, and give it to me.), and threw it in the trashcan next to the couch. Miley snapped her fingers mentally. That wasn't her book! It was Lilly's, and she would have a lot of explaining to do the next day. She looked over at Robbie Ray and Jackson to see how they were handling the concert, and Robbie Ray seemed to be enjoying it, and Jackson had managed to fall asleep while looking like he was listening.

**The next day…**

"Hey Miles, what's up?" Miley had made it through the concert without getting into to much trouble.

"Nothin' much. Here, have twenty dollars!" Miley shoved 20 into Lilly's hands.

"Something much. You don't run around handing people money like this. Why start now?"

"Well," Miley put on her biggest fake smile (the kind you make when you go up to somebody and want them to do something) "My dad threw your book away last night. So I'm giving you money to pay for it!"

"Er, thanks Miley! But the book was your birthday present. You don't need to pay me for it."

"Oh" Miley looked embarrassed. "Well, can I have my money back?"

"Actually I was going to get Oliver's present early, if you don't mind. I'll get something from you as well!"

"Okay. Just don't make it anything stupid" This last part she said in a Jack Sparrow voice. Lilly gave her a look.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Just make sure it would be something I would give him."

"No prob! Hey, I've got to get to class. See ya later!" Lilly ran off. Miley sighed. She'd have to tell her sooner or later about Kristen. She'd do that later. To nobody in particular, she said aloud: "Speaking of class, I've got to go to!" With that she turned to her locker, got her Algebra II book out and left.

**After school…**

Lilly ran up to Miley.

"Miley! Miley! You will not guess what I just found out!"

"What is it? Did Jerry just propose?" Jerry was Lilly's boyfriend.

"No. You know that talent contest you've been promoting for the past month?"

"Yeah…" Miley didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Hey Miley? Where's the bathroom?" Kristen had just walked up.

"Oh, go down the hall, and it'll be the third door on the left."

"Thanks."

Lilly eyes grew into saucers.

"You didn't tell me you knew her! That's Kristen Jenson! Ohmigosh, Miley! She's the top teen skateboarder in the world!"

"Really? I thought she was a pianist. We're boarding her while she's here for the talent contest." Miley acted as if it were no big deal.

"Miley, I've been talking about her for the past month! And you didn't even tell me you were having her over while she was here?"

Miley mentally kicked herself. She should have told Lilly.

"No, I didn't. It's kinda hard to think properly when all you can here is "Moonlight Sonatina" or something like that."

"Well, can I come over and meet her?"

"Sure, just don't freak out or anything. She's really shy. How about six o'clock?"

"Perfect! That'll give me time to sharpen my new skateboard trick! And do my homework."

"Hey, bring your pj's, and sleepover too!"

"I'll so be there!"

Hello, my loyal readers! I couldn't resist putting a bit of Pirates of the Caribbean in there, and I know it is Moonlight Sonata. It is by Beetovhen (sp?), and is really pretty. Listen to it if you have time. It is a classical piece.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I do own Kristen Jenson, and the storyline though.

Yes!! I finally got my laptop working, so I should be able to update more often. That is, if I can get on it. I have to kinda share it with my brother. He likes to use it as well. Many thank yous to my wonderful (and only) reviewer, Cecilia Frieson!

Miley slouched into the house.

"Dad?"

"Dad's not here. He went to go make sure that you're concert hall is ready for tonight."

Miley had totally forgotten about the concert. And she had invited Lilly over! She saw Kristen walk in behind Jackson.

"Um, Miley? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Getting ready for what?" Asked Kristen. Jackson whirled around.

"Um, uh, she has a party to go to tonight. Right, Miles? At Lilly's."

"No, Lilly's coming over tonight. Miley invited her over."

"Oh, the party's tomorrow night. Miley landed tickets to Hannah Montana tonight, and she also got a backstage pass. That means that she will hang out back there. It also means you get to go to! With Lilly, of course. You met her, right?"

"Um, I guess. But why wouldn't Miley want to watch the concert?"

Jackson was clearly getting flustered.

"Um, well, um, she likes all the technical stuff they do backstage, so she'll be hanging out back there."

"Oka-ay, If you say so. Do you have a ticket to? We could sit together!"

Miley could see where this was going. She so did not want Kristen and Jackson going on a date. Especially to Hannah Montana!

"Jackson doesn't like Hannah, do you, Jackson?"

"Why Miley, how dare you be so blasphemous? I love Hannah!"

Jackson saw right through Miley's scheme.

"Well, if we're going to go, we better get ready now!" Miley ran up to her room, and went into her Hannah closet. Kristen looked at Jackson, gave him a prizewinning smile, and followed Miley up the stairs. Jackson punched the air. A totally hot girl wanted to go on a date with him!!

**At the concert…**

Miley had gotten Jackson a seat, but it was a couple sections away from Lilly and Kristen. Unbeknownst to her, Jackson had convinced the girl sitting there to trade tickets with him. He got her to do it because the seat Miley gave him was better than Lilly's and Kristen's. Settling into the seat next to Kristen, he smiled at her. She smiled back, and said something. Because the noise of the screaming crowd was so loud, Jackson couldn't hear her.

"WHAT?"  
A confused look came over her face, as she yelled something back. Jackson thought of a solution. Pulling paper and pencil from his pocket, he handed it to her. She wrote, I need to go to the lady's room _**now**_. Can you move please? Jackson nodded, and stood up. Showing the paper to Lilly, who gave him a confused look until she saw Kristen stand up. Then she smiled and nodded. When they got out into the hallway, Kristen said,

"Whew! My mom would kill me if she knew I agreed to go to a pop concert. I though Hannah Montana was an opera singer." Jackson gave her a look.

"Have you been living under a rock? Hannah Montana is the latest teen pop sensation! I thought you knew!"

"Well, Mom won't know if I do go, let's go! But first can I get some water?"

"There's no water here. All you can get is soda."

Kristen frowned.

"I'm not allowed to drink soda. But I am really thirsty, I guess it would be okay. I haven't had a free night in a long time! Mom always makes me practice something."

Jackson bought her a large soda, and they went back into the concert hall. Hannah had already taken the stage, and was midway through Nobody's Perfect. After the concert, Lilly and Jackson exchanged a look. They now had the difficult task of keeping Kristen out until Miley got home from her "date" with Jake. Well, that's what they'd told Kristen. But she was looking really tired, so Jackson was going to drive them home, and "accidentally" get lost.

**Two hours later…**

By the time Jackson dropped Lilly off, Kristen was already asleep. Jackson grinned. This would be easy. Or so he thought. When he got home, he woke her up. Or, he tried to. Kristen was a very sound sleeper. After several tries, she finally woke up.

"Okay, okay Mom. I'm getting up." She stood up, and sleepily walked straight into Jackson. He put on a falsetto voice and said,

"No, sweetie. You need to go up to your own bed. Here, I'll get Daddy to carry you."

He picked her up and carried her upstairs. Miley was just coming out of her closet, and she looked horrified.

"Sweet niblets, Jackson, what did you do?"

"Shhh, she fell asleep on the way home. I'm just taking her to bed. You sounded great tonight!"

Miley was shocked. Jackson either was really tired, or was in the best mood that he ever had been in to give her such a compliment.

"Er, thanks! Now go to bed, like a good boy." He yawned, and said,

"Okay Miley. Sleep well!"

Now Miley was truly in a state of shock. It seemed like he was 5 again! What had happened that put him in such a mood?

As many of you have probably guessed, Kristen and Jackson both have a crush on each other. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Miley was walking down the street. Lilly ran up, and said

"Hey Hannah. Whatcha doin?" Miley was alarmed. Why was Lilly doing this? She was totally giving away her secret identity.

"Hey, you must be confusing me for somebody else, I don't know you."

"Miley, wake up! Wake up! It's time for breakfast, now wake up!"

Miley was confused. Lilly sure was acting strange. Then Miley woke up.

"Whoa. I just had the weirdest dream. But did you say something about breakfast?"

Kristen gave Miley an odd look.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you talked in your sleep. Who were you talking to?"

Miley gulped. Apparently the last part of her dream she had been speaking aloud.

"Um, it was a kid at school. He was really cute too!" She wanted to get Kristin's mind off of what she had been saying. "Did you say it's time for breakfast? I'm starved!"

"Yeah. Your dad's been calling you for the past 15 minutes. I figured you might want me to get you up, before you got in trouble."

"Trouble? I hardly ever get in trouble. Not unless I sleep in to late."

"Oh no, I bet you did. I'm so sorry Miley!"

"Chill Kris. Late is at least an hour after he calls me."

"Okay. And my name is Kristin, not Kris." She turned and walked down the stairs. Miley shrugged. She was having trouble figuring this girl out. First she was really shy, and now she doesn't want a nickname! Everybody at school had one.

When Miley got downstairs, she realized that she had slept in late. Robbie Ray had already put breakfast up, and Jackson was running out the door. That made Miley get moving, because Jackson was already late.

"Miley, what's up? Kristin left a half-an-hour ago, and you're just now coming down. Why didn't you come down with her?"

"She just woke me up. Besides, what time is it?"

"9:30. You must have fallen asleep while getting dressed again, Ms. Miley. So I suggest you skedaddle towards the door."

Miley ran out the door. She couldn't be late for school!

**After school…**

"Hey Lilly, what's up?"

"Nothing, Hey, since you had a concert last night, can I cash a raincheck for last night?"

"Um, sure, I guess. It'll be great fun. Oh, and you'll have to bring you're sleeping bag."

"No prob! Hey, can I come over now?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Hey, Miley? I'm going to go to your house now, I have to practice. By!" Kristin had come and gone.

**When Miley got home…**

Kristin was playing Beetovhen's 5th symphony as Miley and Lilly came in the door. As to not disturb her, they snuck up to Miley's room.

"Wow, she's good!"

"Yeah, it just gets annoying after a while, hearing the same songs over and over again. I'll be glad after the competition in a couple of days. Then I won't have to hear it anymore."

Lilly smiled at her friend. She understood what she was going through, because her cousin was playing as well. They talked for a while, and after about an hour, they realized that there was no more piano. Going downstairs to get Kristin so they could play a board game, she was no longer at the piano. Miley looked at Lilly, and shrugged.

"Let's go to the beach. I bet Oliver's there, and he'll think of something fun to do."

Lilly agreed, and they headed out the door. When they got there, they saw Jackson and Kristin at the sno-cone booth.

"Hey, we could spy on them. That would be fun!" Miley had a skeptical look, but she went along with it. They tailed Jackson and Kristin all around the beach, and they finally settled down on a bench not to far from Rico's Snack Shack. While they sat there eating their sno-cones, Miley went and got a Coke at the Snack Shack. When she got back, Lilly was staring wide-eyed at Kristin and Jackson. Miley looked, and they were sitting on the park bench, kissing! Miley gave a little shriek, and looked away.

"I can't believe it, how could she do that? How could he do that? Jackson's 2 years older than her!"

"Um, Jerry's 3 years older than me. I don't see what your problem is. I think they make a cute couple." She pulled out her cell phone. "When they stop kissing, I can get a good picture of them!" Miley groaned. She knew she WOULD be glad when Kristin left!

Thanks for reading, I think there'll be 2 or 3 more chapters, and this story will be complete. I might type up another one and post it tonight. I'll at least start one. Thank you to Cecilia Frieson, my one and only reviewer on this story. I love the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Miley awoke with a groan. She, Lilly and Kristin had stayed up half the night three-waying on the phone, and the talent contest was tonight. Luckily for her, it was a Saturday so she didn't have to go to school. Kristin was already at the piano, practicing, so Miley got dressed and went down to the beach. Once there, she saw Lilly with Oliver, filling him in on what they had witnessed a couple days ago.

"And look at this picture I took! Don't they make the cutest couple? That's what I thought."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Lilly gave her an odd look.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be at the contest?"

"No. I don't have to be there until 2."

Lilly pointed at her watch.

"It's 1:30. I think you need to get going."

"Ohmigosh, your right." Miley ran back home and transformed into Hannah. When she got to the contest, she had a lock of brown hair hanging out from her wig, which Robbie Ray tucked back in after she got inside. Smiling at Jackson, she went to find the station manager.

"Oh, good Hannah, you're here. I need to you pose with the contestants. First up is" He looked at his paper "Michael Shumacher!" Michael slouched over, and the manager said

"Okay, stand up straight, and turn your backs to each other." After they did that, it was all a blur to Hannah, until Kristin got up there. Hannah was shocked at what they had done with her. If she thought she looked stunning when she arrived at her house, then she was drop-dead gorgeous now.

"Okay, now I want you two to put your arms on each others shoulders. Act as if you're best friends." That wasn't too big of a problem for Hannah, because Kristin had been hanging out with Miley for the past 2 weeks. Although, Kristin didn't know that, so she was kind of stiff. After she finished taking pictures, Hannah ran over the script with the director, and made sure she could pronounce everybody's name right.

**Three hours later…**

It was eight o'clock, and the contest was scheduled to begin. Hannah took her place on stage, and the contestants lined up in the proper order in the wings.

"And we are rolling in five, four, three." The theme music played, and Hannah smiled her biggest smile.

"Welcome to the 9th annual Exceptionally Talented Teen Talent Contest! I am your host, Hannah Montana. Here are your contestants." All the contestants filed out. She listed every one of them, and had them come tell her what they were going to do, and what they would sing/play/dance to etc… After that came a commercial break, so they were off for five minutes. During the break, she was told who would go first, and so on and so forth.

"Okay Hannah, this is how it's going to work. You'll announce the contestant, what they'll be doing, then go into the wings, and stand with the next person, okay?"

"Got it, Mr. Beesley!"

"Good. I'll be over there if you need anything."

The show came back on, and went without a hitch. Then, when Hannah went to stand with Kristin, she wasn't there. She ran over to Mr. Beesley.

"Mr. Beesley, Mr. Beesley. Kristin isn't there." This she said in a whisper, so the cameras wouldn't pick it up.

"Yes, she is, you just left a bit early, and she started heading there a little late. Now go stand with her."

Hannah nodded, and went off. When she got there, Kristin looked a little sick. She had a very worried look on her face, and looked at Hannah.

"I don't think I can do this. I'll mess up, and everybody will laugh at me."

"No you won't, Kristin. Believe me, you're really good!"

"But this is live television. That wasn't. Robbie Ray said he would be here with Miley, but I don't see them." Hannah gulped.

"Their in the audience somewhere. It's hard to pick out faces."  
"Hannah, I still don't think I can do this."

"Kristin, look at me. I know you can. And do you want to know how I know? Because I do it all the time."

"But I really need Miley here with me. She needs to be here. I need her, for moral support."

"Kristin, can I tell you a secret? One that you really have to keep, no matter what?"

"Um, sure, go ahead. I won't tell."

"It's me, Miley. Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana."

Kristin's eyes widened.

"No way! Let me see your brown hair, and I'll believe you."

Miley lifted the corner of her wig, and showed her.

"Now that I've told you, you have to get out there and do your best! Whoops, here's my cue!"

Hannah left, and Kristin smiled. She still had a few misgivings, but if Miley could do it, then she could try. After the show came back, Kristin was introduced. She sat at the piano, and played "The Bumblebee" by Mozart. There was thunderous applause, and the judges looked impressed, noted Hannah. Then it was her turn. She was to sing while the judges were making their decisions, so she was going to sing "Nobody's Perfect", and "Best of Both Worlds". Soon the judges were ready, and they went to commercials.

"Hannah, we need you over here for a minute." Said Mr. Beesley. Hannah walked over, and was told how this was going to work.

"Now you're going to introduce the judges, who will give some comments. The head judge will hand you an envelope. You will open it, and it will have three cards. Read them in order. The one on top will have the honorable mentions, and so on and so forth. Got all that?"

"Sure, Mr. Beesley!"

"Good."

They came back to the show, and Hannah did exactly as Mr. Beesley said. The judges names were Billy Parker, Rose Wrede and Gail Hunter. After they left, she opened the envelope, and pulled the cards out.

"Our honorable mentions tonight are: Michael Shumacher, Rusty Lopez and Tony Button. Please come out, and get this certificate of recognition." She handed them a beautifully framed certificate, signed by the judges and herself, then went on to the next card.

"Now I'm sure this is the moment we have all been waiting for, the third runner up is," Hannah glanced down "Holly Wolfe!" Holly came walking out, although you could tell she was trying her hardest not to jump up and down. She shook hands, and Hannah handed Holly her award.

"Our second runner up is, Ted Burch!" Ted came running out, doing a karate kick as he came. This, Hannah felt, was appropriate, because he had done a choreographed routine, and it had been karate. After Ted received his award, the crowd started to get restless. There was only one prize left, and it was top honors in the whole world.

"Before I read this card, I would like to say thank you to all the contestants today, and I would also like to thank each and everyone of our sponsors, especially Puff's tissues. For a description of the prize, for those of you who don't know what it is, it is a scholarship to go study with the most advanced teacher of your talent in the world. And now, drum-roll please, our winner is… Kristin Jenson!!" Kristin came running out, with the hugest smile ever. She ran over, and gave everybody who she could a giant hug, including Hannah, who just smiled.

"Okay, Ms. Jenson, come receive your award." Hannah handed her a plaque, which she could use to get a years worth of learning. As she shook hands with her, as tradition stands, she whispered

"Congratulations! If you would like to say a few words, there is a microphone over there" Okay, so tradition didn't state that last part, but the congratulations stands.

"Thank you, thank you so much! You all have no idea how much this means to me. I would like to thank a few people. First of all, my lovely mother, who started me off in piano. And my wonderful piano teacher, Mr. Russell Wynne. I could have never done this without you. And last, but not least, the Stewart family. They have taken me in for the past two weeks, and without them I could never have done this. Thank you again to everybody!!" She bowed, and left the stage.

"Thank you for watching, ya'll! We'll see you next year on the Exceptionally Talented Teen Talent Contest!"

They were off the air, and Hannah went into the wings. Kristin was there, and Hannah gave her a big hug, which Kristin returned.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"You know? I will too!"

**The End**

I would like to thank all my lovely readers, especially Cecilia Frieson. She has been my one and only reviewer for the entire story. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!! I might post a sequel sometime, but first I'm going to finish my Pirates of the Caribbean fic. For you Pirates fans, check it out.


End file.
